


A Christmas Wish

by Doombunny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doombunny/pseuds/Doombunny
Summary: This was written for the 25 days of Christmas Challenge that is hosted by  @panicfob .  The Day 25 Challenge prompt was Christmas wishWarnings: Fluff, hints of sex and the team being the teamPairing:  Tony Stark x OFC (Belle Porter)Summary: It’s the big day, what better time to make a wish
Relationships: Tony Stark/OFC
Kudos: 6





	A Christmas Wish

Tony had spent the evening looking through the wonderful gift that Belle had given him. Gifts always made him uncomfortable, he had so much already and the more often than not the gifts were just a way for others to show off or curry favour. He knew that Belle had been nervous about giving him gifts and she had even tried to leave the present on the table so he didn’t need to take it from her hand. 

Asking her to hand it to him had made his heart pound and his hands shake, but as soon as it was resting in his hands he felt a sense of peace. He had opened it with her hiding away in the kitchen and had tried not to cry when he opened the cover and saw the work and effort she had put into it. Clippings, letters, stories all of them laid out for him with comments from the team. Even Nick had added a note. The final completed page with its note made his heart fill with joy. The idea that they would complete this book together meant almost as much as all the other pages.

Dinner had been delicious, his favorite treats expertly prepared and then he had taken his time unwrapping his final gift in the living room. Belle had slept resting against him on the sofa after and he had gone back and forth through the pages. Eventually he had woken her and taken her to bed, showing his thanks again for the gift with his hands, mouth and body. When she had eventually slept he had gotten out of bed and headed to the study adding his own thoughts and memories to the pages.

It had been early morning when he found his way back to the bedroom, his beautiful girl had been curled around his pillow her face relaxed. He didn’t know how he had managed to have a woman like this in his life, but he knew that he had to treasure her. He wasn’t ready to sleep, his body felt like it was humming with electricity so he pressed a soft kiss to her head before deciding he needed coffee.

A warm feeling on her forehead, then each eye, then her nose, and her chin pulled Belle gently from sleep. She could feel a warmth above her and a slow side stretched across her face. 

“If we’re working on sleeping beauty then you missed the spot” Her voice was lower than normal and she was surprised at how dreamy it sounded 

“Is that so”

“Mmm hmm. Well assuming were doing the Disney version” 

“I’m not sure I approve of the Disney version. I fear there were be less swearing and nudity than I like”

Belle gave a soft laugh fighting to not open her eyes and see the smile she knew would be there “Well the traditional version had more rape and babies in it”. 

“Really? Well I don’t like the sound of that how about we do kisses and snuggles and maybe inappropriate nudity that it totally consensual”

“That sounds like a good compromise” Belle agreed

The warm brush of Tony’s lips was like coming home, Belle wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his affection, opening to his tongue, both of them drawing moans from the other

Tony eventually pulled back, giving Belle one last peck. “Merry Christmas Snowflake”

Belle opened her eyes, and looked at the man who felt like her whole world

“Merry Christmas to you too. That was a wonderful way to wake up”

“Well how about you sit up and share some breakfast with me”

“You cooked?” Belle was surprised Tony almost never actually cooked, usually too distracted by other things to finish what he started.

“We have fruit, toast, and cinnamon buns straight from the oven” Belle gave a laugh of delight and made gimme hands.

“Cinnamon bun please” 

Tony laughed at her enthusiasm before handing her a plate he had already prepared with a warm cinnamon bun and some melon shaking his head in amusement as he watched Belle take a huge bite.

Breakfast was followed by a shower, which they shared before they dressed and headed down to meet with the others.

Everyone had already gathered around the Christmas tree in the common room when they got down there. Nat handed over mimosas and pointed out where the coffee was before they did the rounds wishing everyone a Merry Christmas.

When it was time for present exchange Belle was nervous, she didn’t know how the others would react to her gifts. Her hands shook as she passed each one out before Tony pulled her onto his lap, a kiss being placed behind her ear. 

Her nerves it seemed were misplaced everyone loved their gifts with both Steve and Bucky giving her bone crushing hugs and whispered thanks.  
She had received her own array of beautiful presents including scarfs for both winter and summer, note books and pens, blankets and a cook book that she had been looking at. 

She had headed to the kitchen under the guise of putting on mulled wine, but also wanting to have a minute to gather her thoughts and emotions. These people had taken her in and become her family and had given her the best Christmas that she could ask for. She couldn’t think of a better Christmas gift than this. Grabbing paper towel from the side she wiped at her face, drying the tears of joy that had started to fall

“Hey now, I am pretty sure that today is supposed to be a happy one” Tony was leaning against the side a gentle smile on his lips

“Oh these are happy tears. I got the best Christmas that a girl could ever wish for. Breakfast in bed with the man I love and then time with a family I never knew I would have,. It’s all just a bit much you know”

Tony walked over slowly hands thrust in his pockets “So if you could have wished for anything this would be it?” He stopped in front of her 

“No - I don’t think I would have known enough about how this feels for this to have been my wish. Before you all welcomed me in, I think my Christmas wish would have been something about my job”

Tony pulled a hand from his pocket brushing his hand down her cheek “My sweet girl” His eyes scanned her face “You don’t wish for anything else?” 

Belle shook her head “No I’m a simple woman at heart and all of this has been more than enough” 

Tony tilted his head slightly “You’re better than I deserve you know that” He held up a hand letting her know he wasn’t finished “You see you gave me the most wonderful gift and you’ve made this Christmas wonderful for so many people, looking for nothing else. At heart though I’m a man who has always worked for more, wanted to know what’s next but I am learning to be more content. Can I tell you a secret?”

Belle nodded her eyes wide

“I have a Christmas wish. Maybe it’s just a dream. Would you like to know it?”

Another nod, this time definitely enthusiastic

“Well you know my wish isn’t all that far from what you were talking about” Both of Tony;s hands came up to bracket her face “It involves a scene a lot like this, happening every year. The cast of players, well that may change, it might get bigger, in fact I’m hoping it does and right in the middle. Well right in the middle of the chaos, and laughter and probably a few tears are you and me” He moved one hand from her cheek holding it up “and on your hand you have this, and its companion” sitting on his pinky was the most beautiful ring Belle had ever seen. The diamond in the centre sparkled under the lights surrounded by yellow sapphires and rubies.

Belle gasped looking between the ring and Tony’s face

“So what do you say Snowflake, will you keep me and make it official”

Belle could only nod, tears now streaming down her face as Tony slid the perfectly fitting ring onto her left hand before pulling her in for a kiss.

His hands smoothed up her back and into her hair pulling her close and holding her there as his own tears fell. They pulled apart at the lips forehands still pressed together eyes closed. Belle let out a soft sigh and Tony rested his hands on the back of her neck 

“There’s no escaping us now you know, no take backs” he joked

Belle gave a watery chuckle “Remember that works both ways, you’re stuck with me too”. Tony slipped his hands over her shoulders before stepping back and then reaching up to wipe her tears.

“I love you Snowflake, don’t ever forget that. Now lets go let the kids know”

The team were overjoyed at the news and were suitably impressed with the ring and Belle had laughed uproariously when Sam had pointed out there was no mistaking who Belle was engaged to with the stones he had picked. Tony had shrugged and it took Belle a second to understand him

“Oh my god he’s right, it’s the color of your suit, an arc reactor surrounded in red and gold. That’s wonderful” Belle was delighted 

“What I want to know is how you managed to get the stones set so beautifully in the necklace” Natasha added. “It’s beautiful the way they’re set in the vibranium”

“Necklace” Belle looked between Natasha and Tony confused until the other woman gestured to her chest. Belle reached a hand up feeling a delicate chain, at the end of which hung a small disk of metal depicting a consolation with 3 precious stones highlighting three stars

“Tony this it too much” she exclaimed

“Nope it’s just enough for now. To answer your question I had a chat with T'Challa and he and Shuri came up with this design for me.” He looked at Belle “These are the stars on the night you agreed to come and work as the mission analyst. I think it’s where our story began. The stones are for Polaris, Sirus and Venus. Love, the marker to find your way home and the brightest star in the sky.” Looking back at the others “And if anything ever happens to Belle you can find her using it”

Belle held the medallion in her hand looking softly at the man she would marry. He just shrugged and took her hand “OK so who wants mulled wine?”


End file.
